Different thoughts
by Amy Hamato
Summary: Poems of the boys and in different senarios.
1. Chapter 1

**This is about how Leo feels during a "Depressed" state, yes this is a poem. **

**Read and review, please!**

**Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine. I wish though!**

**The Mask**

He wears a smile

An eternal mask.

They think he's happy

Why would they ask?

He always seems cheerful

So they forgot

He's only human

Not as strong as a rock

Each day he wears the mask

And he tries to hide his fears

But when he comes home

He lets out all of his tears

He's not as happy as they think

If only they would ask

Then maybe, just maybe

He's put away his mask


	2. Chapter 2

**This is another poem. **

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

* * *

**Background: **_This is the thought of Leonardo dying in Raph's arms, Raphael's thought_

_**Raph's POV**_

**Let Go**

I hold you close to my heart

Tightly protected

You feel safe

And loved

Or so I believe

Your wings bend in my grasp

I try to maintain my hold

As you try to struggle, to get free.

I feel your heart beating faster

Talons mark my face

As you take flight to freedom

I watch you fly high

Catching the wind

Escaping upward,

Disappearing from my sight

So content

So free

I could not hold you any longer

You forced your freedom upon me

My demands had been too great

I tried to keep you for myself

I touch my cheek

Tears mingle with blood

I feel the pain,

The loss,

The emptiness

But you return,

After your quest

And gently fall into my arms

Content

Tenderly nuzzle my cheek

To soothe the pain

And remove the loss

A new understanding

No longer to own

As a possession

But to cherish

As a gift

A trust formed knowing

You will return

If I just let go


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I got a request for a happy, Mikey poem. No promises but this is my 'happy'**

Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish!

Poem on Mike: Don's POV  


**Donny's POV:**

Laughter

It's what comes to mind

Little brother

Always the jokester

Funny, different

But always loved

He's the light of our lives

He's always happy

But he's sensitive.

We love him for who he is

We always will

He's the baby brother

Always the baby

Fun, kind, weird

It's normal for us

We love it

We love him

He's always our baby

Always


	4. Chapter 4

**This is another poem. I usually write sad poems, so this is the result. Don't hate please! Read and Review guys!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. If wishes were turtles…**

**This poem is after Splinter dies. It's the silver lining of their grief.**

Message of Hope

A whispered wish of remembrance

Silent words of loss

A song of good-bye

An unspoken prayer for everlasting peace

A message of hope

Rejoice for the sorrow and sadness

Rebuild a life again

Emerging from your cocoon so gently placed

Sensing the freedom in the awaiting sky

Wings open and quickly fly

A drift in the air

Dancing in the wind

A glow of sunlight

The message of hope

Touching the spirit

Teaching to begin anew

Transforming the wish into hope

On the radiant wing of a butterfly


	5. Chapter 5

**This poem is pretty morbid. Don't hate.**

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

**This poem is of Michaelangelo getting captured by Bishop, he was held for 4 years. He lost hope. He was broken**

**Mikey's POV**

I stared beyond at the open spaces

That exists between the bars

My colors, once alive and radiant

Now dimmed by artificial light

My beautiful voice, once filled with song – Silenced

Captured

Held too long inside this cell

My soul confined

I am still

Joyful no more

Day passes after endless day without change

No escape in sight

No way to end my turmoil

Faces used to glow

From my cheerful songs

Now, they only mirror anger,

Because I no longer bring them joy

The song bird without a song

A heart lost

Unable to utter a lone note

My purpose in life, disappeared, vanished

A friendly breeze rustles the latch

With the first ray of light

My door cracks open just enough

Long confined by these heavy bars

I stretched my tattered wings

And I break forth into the air and into freedom

No longer held against my will,

No longer contained

Never again a prisoner

I dance with other carefree spirits

On the wind in a celebration of life

As I discover the down

The song returns to my heart

My wings unfold in the new day's sun

Now repentant, glowing

My soul reborn,

Alive

I fly to great the new world.

**Yes Mikey dies in this poem, he's going to heaven… Don't flame!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a poem of April, she's misses the boys, they have died in battle.**

**Disclaimer: *opens mailbox* Dang it!**

Dressed in black

As she feels herself blend into

The shadows of the day

Can anybody see her?

Can they feel her pain?

Darkness sucks her deeper

In the shadows

Why can't they hear her scream?

Fear runs through her veins

Cutting through her

Every pain and fear

A darkness fills the horizon

She feels the cold seeping in

Disturbing the graves of the undead

And no one hears her scream

Darkness sucks her deeper

In the shadows

Why can't they hear her scream?

Fear runs through her veins

Cutting through her

Every pain and fear

So dark she can't see any light

As the cold seeps deeper into

Her bones, chilling the warmth

Of her should, killing her heart

Nothing left but the darkness

It engulfed her

Darkness sucks her deeper

In the shadows

Why can't they hear her scream?

Fear runs through her veins

Cutting through her

Every pain and fear

Dressed in black

She's completely in the shadows

No more

Shall she scream

Given in

The fear

The pain

Slowly goes numb


	7. Chapter 7

**My thoughts if Casey was a jerk and he and April broke up. This is a poem of my thoughts. Don't flame or hate. Read and Review.**

Disclaimer: I do believe in ninja turtles, I do, I really do!

* * *

**April's POV**

Do I  
Mean anything to you?

Other than pleasing your own

Selfish needs

Do I

Mean something more?

Than just a tool to make your day

A little bit better?

Do I

Have a space in your heart?

Would you go through fire for me?

Hell or high water?

Just to see me smile?

I don't

Think you love me

For any other reason

Than to entertain you

I don't

Know if I can

Live like this

Giving all I've got

And giving nothing in return

I don't

Like to feel like this

Unimportant

Useless

I'm just here to

Please you and your ego


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my thoughts of Raph's, if Leo actually died in South America. I think this is how he would think. Their love/hate relationship is so sweet, in the end anyway.**

Disclaimer: If I wish upon a star? Guess not…  


****

Raph's POV

Day by day

I think of you

How can all of this be true?

I still can't believe you're really gone

I still can't accept it

Even after so long

Just the thought of you makes me cry

I never even got the chance

To say good-bye

Every picture, Every letter

I don't know if it will ever get better

I always smell your familiar scent

It makes me think

Of all the time we spent

I know we didn't always get along

And every time we talked

It would always go wrong

So many things I never got to say

I never imagined you'd ever be so far away

You were my brother

And I loved you like no other

In my heart you'll always be

You'll be my guide

And help me see

I'll never forget your soothing voice

I would take your place if I had a choice

But now I have to let you rest

Although without you my world is a mess

I miss you with all my heart

I wish we never had to part

I know you'll always be by my side

So for now…

This is my good-bye…


	9. Chapter 9

**This poem is Leo having a nightmare. He's thoughts. **

**Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: For my birthday? Puh-lease?!**

You whisper in my eat

"it will soon be alright"

But I know that's a lie

I stare down my fears of the night

This is just a dream

Or a nightmare in my case

My sanity slowly fades

Leaving without trace

I know life isn't fair

Or at least, not for me

_**Why can't my terrors just leave me be?**_

I stare at the sk

I stare at the sun

As I await for your decision

And I prepare to be shunned

The end no longer counts

No matter how hard you try

And everyone will forget you

No matter how hard you cry. 


End file.
